Methanol
Personality An easy going gentleman who has no remorse towards those who are on the wrong side of the law. He often lumps all villains and criminals into the same boat that he later sets on fire and watches it sink to the bottom of the sea. The term villain brings him physical disgust and discomfort to the point of him feeling sick. His methods of dealing with criminals are something one would call "immoral". He has only one rule regarding that scum and that is for them to live long enough to see the light of tomorrow. What happens to them after that is none of his concerns. While not on the job he is quite easy going as stated prior. He likes to drink and party, hang out with his friends or spend quality time with his Fiance at home. He often stays away from the public eye and isn't even listed as an official pro on the website while still having a Pro Hero license. All in all, he is the kind of person you would want to be best friends within your free time, and stay as far away as possible if by any chance you are a villain. Backstory November 28th, 2038 A taxi was cruising through the dark underground streets of Acropolis. The rain was rhythmically tapping on the front windshield. The black tires of the yellow steel horse came to a halt. The car drifted few more meters forward, parting the mud under it and splashing rainwater everywhere. "We are here." The driver exclaimed to the pair sitting in the back seat of the car. "So we are finally here? Are you excited, honey?" A person in a dark jacket asked the other shadowy figure. "I'd be happy if not for the terrible weather greatly lowering my mood." The woman's voice answered before letting a slight sigh. In response, the man just laughed and opened the car door. Pulling out the umbrella he opened it and reached out his hand so he could invite the woman to follow him. Shortly after, the pair was walking towards a shady looking building. It had neon signs, and one of them exclaimed "Special event night." The two entered the building. Inside there were multiple people in expensive clothing and music was playing and providing the guests with a good time. It seemed some kind of party or a gathering was taking place. The pair slowly walked through the establishment straight towards the bar counter. The man ordered himself a glass of whiskey while the woman ordered herself a glass of red wine. "You know, this reminds me of England." The woman said while sipping her wine. "Oh really? I guess I can see a few similarities." "It brings back so many memories. Back when we were young, careless and full of vivid dreams." The man laughed and wrapped his hand around the Woman's waist. "At least some of the dreams came true. You are the prime example, Stella." Stella let out a small chuckle. Such a cheesy thing to say, but Anthony always was like that. "So." Anthony slowly stretched his arms. "Should we start the party?" Stella looked at him and slowly nodded. Anthony raised his arm before turning around and facing the people. "Attention everyone! This fine establishment is now under lockdown per order of the Hero Council for various crimes like illegal prostitution, drug dealing, human organ trafficking and more." All the people inside looked shocked and baffled. A long silence followed before the first person gathered enough courage to speak. "Heroes huh? If you've done such a good job in investigating this place, you'd know that two mere heroes wouldn't be enough to close us." A bald man exclaimed while laughing and sipping some of the wine that he had in his glass. In return, both Anthony and Stella started laughing. After they calmed down, Anthony glanced at his companion. "Ready?" "I am always ready" Then the wine that was in the man's glass shot up towards his throat, quickly wrapping around it. While that was happening, Stella disappeared in a flash of light and appeared a few meters away behind the bar counter, stabbing the bartender in the shoulder and knocking him out. The combat has started and everyone else in the house pulled out various types of weapons and started shooting towards the two heroes. Anthony also swiftly jumped over the counter and took cover near Stella. "Talking about dreams and memories. It's safe to assume you still remember how we met?" Stella said that while throwing a knife to the side before it disappeared in the same flash and a scream spread across the place a mere second later. "Of course! How could I ever forget the time I met an angel." Anthony laughed while snapping his fingers and unleashing a wave of spikes made from various alcoholic drinks towards the people in the hall. "I still remember the time I spent fucking around with the boys before I ran into you. You were trying to steal someone's wallet right?" "I stole someone's wallet and I would have gotten away if the red-haired numb skull wouldn't have bumped into me while running away from the police!" Stella shouted while being slightly agitated. She then started glowing with the same light as before. "Cover me!" She disappeared and appeared in the middle of all the criminals in the hall. Quickly pulling out a knife in one hand and a gun in the other she started taking one after another down, avoiding hitting any lethal spots. Anthony just laughed again before jumping over the counter and bringing with him a storm of liquid. He made several tentacles out of them and started knocking people out hit after another. "Sorry Love! I was so stunned by your beautiful smile that I forgot what I was doing back then! But it still turned out well, didn't it?" "Well yeah. The rehabilitation program wasn't as bad as I thought, and it did bring us two closer." She said while dodging an incoming strike with a chair. "The hardships made me cherish you even more, Stella! Last 9 years we spent together were the best time of my life." Anthony answered while blocking few bullet shots and sending a giant block back at the people. After a good 5 minutes of fighting, everyone was down for the count, except for the two heroes still standing. Both of them were out of breath. Anthony slowly walked up to Stella and fell on his knees. The woman looked down at him and smiled. "Don't tell me this was too much for you? It was barely a warm-up." She said while placing her arms on her waist. Anthony didn't answer immediately. Instead, he slowly brought one of his knees upwards. "As I said. Last 9 years were the best time of my life." He smiled and fished a small box from the pocket of his coat. "So I won't mind adding another 60 to the count." Anthony slowly opened the box and a diamond ring was revealed. Stella's face went from mocking to completely stunned. She even dropped the knife she was holding, down on the floor while her eyes started slowly tearing up. "Will you marry me, Stella?" November 28th, 2038. A date when a unity between two souls was made. Resources The salary he makes as a hero. He also owns a house in general suburbian district of the city. Equipment and Weaponry A flask of hard liquor. A lighter and two pocket knives. Specializations Gambling, Manipulation, Drinking, Working undercover and fighting with sharp objects. Quirk Type Emitter Alcohol Poisoning. Anthony can freely manipulate Alcohol. As of now, he can only manipulate Ethanol. An interesting thing about his quirk is the fact that most Alcohols are never used/found in the wild in their pure form, so his quirk mutated and allows him to manipulate anything that contains Ethanol in it. Meaning Anthony can manipulate all alcoholic drinks and liquids. He can manipulate the total of 8 liters of liquids (Around 5 and a half wine bottles) that contain Ethanol in them. The liquid that he manipulates moves at a maximum of 15 m/s in 5 m radius around him. He can harden the liquid he controls giving it 10k N armor value and same damage value, regardless of the shape or the size of the constructs he makes (They still can interact with blunt and piercing related concepts if it's stated in the user's quirk.) As a little secondary mutation, Anthony gained a resistance to Ethanol, meaning he can drink as much as he wants without alcohol affecting him negatively or getting drunk. One could even say this is a weakness. Constructs can now stay hardened even after leaving the 5 meter range. But the user loses control over them. Weakness While this can be viewed as a strength if used correctly, it's also a natural weakness. Ethanol is extremely flammable which means any fire based quirks can easily put Anthony into a bad situation. Since the range of his control is quite small, and he has no natural resistance against fire or heat, setting his alcohol on fire at the right moment can hurt him badly since it will explode in 2 m radius. Also fire completely ignores the 10k n durability of the alcohol. If his hardened liquid catches on fire it will burn down in the matter of second and dissolve into water and CO2 due to chemical reactions, meaning people can literally burn through his quirk reserves. As his last weakness, while Anthony doesn't get drunk from consuming alcohol, he, in turn, gets drunk from using his quirk and manipulating it. For every 2 turns that he uses his quirk he gets 1 permille drunker. Meaning that after 6 turns, staying conscious will prove to be really problematic and he will pass out. In turn for every 2 turns, he isn't using his quirk he gets 1 permille soberer. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes